


Un Regard Signifie Plus Qu'un Mot || Anne with an E

by MlleRitournelle



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley Realizes Feelings For Gilbert Blythe, Anne with an E (TV): Season 03, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode Remix, F/M, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleRitournelle/pseuds/MlleRitournelle
Summary: Et si Anne avait rencontré le regard de Gilbert lors de la conversation sur Winifred chez Miss Stacy ?Une version de cette scène de l'épisode 8 saison 3, que se passe-t-il après la fin des révisions du groupe d'étude chez Mlle Stacy ?One Shot, fanfic courte.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Son Regard Débordant de Chagrin

Les élèves du groupe d’étude étaient tous entassés chez Miss Stacy, pour son plus grand désarroi.

On pouvait entendre Anne et Gilbert parler dans l’autre pièce, pendant que la professeur servait une citronnade à ses élèves, on pouvait voir Ruby faire les yeux doux à Moody assis tous les deux à la table de la cuisine.

Anne exprimait toute sa frustration, « C'est tellement... énervant ! Pauvre Miss Stacy, Pauvre de nous. Maintenant nous sommes tous entassés ici, à cause de leurs actions odieuses. »

Gilbert était aussi remonté mais il le montrait beaucoup plus calmement, « Je me demande si Mme Lynde les tiendra réellement pour responsables. »

La jeune rousse rétorqua sarcastiquement, " Si quelqu'un peut... ", Puis assez fière d’elle, elle ajouta, « Je dois dire que c'était exaltant de voir le changement chez Mme Lynde. »

Les deux amis se regardaient en parlant, Anne avait un livre sur elle, assise confortablement en tailleur aux côtés de Gilbert. Quant à ce dernier, il tenait un livre à la main, et tentait d’étudier.

Le jeune brun eut un petit gloussement, suite à la déclaration de son amie, « J'imagine. »

Puis l’air de rien il pointa du doigt le stylo de la jeune fille, qui s’en servait déjà elle-même pour écrire, « Puis-je emprunter ton stylo ? »

Celle-ci ne se fit pas priée et lui donna son stylo. Puis tout en regardant le jeune homme elle déclara, «Nous avons pris position et avons accompli quelque chose, malgré les répercussions. Hm. »

Gilbert posa les yeux sur Anne tout en parlant, tandis que cette dernière avait les yeux à nouveau rivés sur son livre, « Ou à cause d’elles. L'école a brûlé, c'est affreux.. »

Miss Stacy grogna en entendant la conversation, « Ne m’en parlez pas. », puis quitta la pièce avec son pichet de citronnade à la main.

Tandis que le jeune brun continua son raisonnement, « Mais c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression que le monde peut changer. »

Anne répliqua, « Peu importe où la vie m’emmène, je sais maintenant que je dois être une épine implacable dans le pied de ceux qui refusent de modifier le statu quo. »

Il regarda la jeune rousse en haussant les sourcils, « Bien sûr, que tu le dois. », puis d’un air convaincu il déclara, « Et je sais ce que je ne dois pas être. Un médecin de campagne, condamné à remplir des actes de décès. Il y a tellement de choses que nous ne savons pas encore. Je crois que nous pouvons réparer les gens, les sauver. »

Leur regard se croisèrent, rêveur il affirma, « On ignore juste encore comment. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être là quand on le fera.», Il conclut en souriant.

Anne demanda innocemment, « tu vas à la Sorbonne ? »

Gilbert la regarda du coin de l’œil, « Autant me demander si je peux voler. », ce qui fit rire Anne, puis sûr de lui il ajouta, « Un jour. Un jour, j’irai. »

Un peu plus tard, quand les deux élèves studieux avaient le nez dans leur bouquin, Jane arriva avec Ruby, et s’adressa à Anne, « Dis-lui de se concentrer, Anne ! Les examens sont demain, et tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est transformer des formes géométriques en cœurs. », Se moqua-t-elle d’un air blasé.

Gilbert, quant à lui, il soupira et baissa la tête sur son livre en entendant ces futilités. Tandis que Moody l’objet de distraction de Ruby, riait à l’autre bout de la pièce avec Charlie.

Ruby protesta en s’adressant à la jeune rousse, « Qui dit qu'être romantique est moins respectable que d'être studieux ? Demande à Gilbert.», Anne jeta un œil vers celui-ci. La jeune blonde poursuivit, «C'est le plus studieux et il est romantique. »

À ces mots, Gilbert leva la tête, fronça les sourcils, puis baissa la tête à nouveau sur son livre, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses révisions.

Ce qui fit ricaner Anne, qui semblait plutôt embarrassée, « Nous ne sommes pas romantiques. Il n'y a pas.. »

La jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel, « Pas avec toi, Anne, avec Winifred. »

À la notification de ce prénom, le jeune brun fit un léger soupire gêné.

Josie et Tillie sautèrent alors sur l’occasion pour mitrailler le jeune homme de questions, «Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?», «Depuis combien de temps tu la courtises ?»

Quant à Anne, elle fixa les pages de son manuel, à la mention de Winifred. Tandis que Gilbert était curieux de percevoir la réaction de cette dernière, se pourrait-il qu’elle ressente de la jalousie en cet instant ? Le jeune homme avait été troublé par la phrase qu’avait déclarée la jeune rousse la veille, lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le porche de la maison de Miss Stacy, « Winifred…est une fille chanceuse. »

Cela dura à peine deux secondes, mais lorsque le jeune homme avait les yeux sur cette dernière, celle-ci leva légèrement la tête, et croisa son regard pendant un bref instant. Ce moment avait été très bref, mais suffisant pour faire comprendre quelque chose à Gilbert. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d’une certaine tristesse, il l’avait ressenti, comme ce jour à la foire du comté, cela ne devait pas être une coïncidence.

Au même instant, Moody déclarait sur un ton espiègle, « Il était avec ses parents à la foire. Ça doit être sérieux. »

Ruby ne put s’empêcher de remarquer une chose d’un air enjoué, « Il faut que ce soit le cas, avec une fille aussi belle. N'est-ce pas, Anne ? », Demanda-t-elle innocemment à la seule fille de la maison qui ne fallait pas interroger à ce sujet.

Gilbert qui avait toujours les yeux sur Anne, attendant un autre signe, il la fixait discrètement, mais pas assez pour que la jeune rousse ne s’en aperçoive pas, elle tourna alors la tête vers le jeune homme, et répondit à Ruby, « Si… belle. », encore une fois ses yeux révélaient une telle douleur, elle avait beau eu prendre le ton le plus neutre qu’elle pouvait, son regard lui ne le trompait pas.

Coupant cet échange de regard, bref mais intense, Tillie demanda en s’adressant au jeune brun, «Quand la reverras-tu ? »

Gilbert ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, il comprit alors qu’il devait couper court à cette conversation, ça le mettait mal à l’aise, bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, était-ce parce que Anne était à ses côtés, et qu’elle entendait tout de cette discussion ? Il se rendit compte, que tout cela avait été trop loin, il ne pouvait plus imposer cela à cette dernière. Et si Anne éprouvait des sentiments pour lui ? Cela semblait impensable il y a des mois de cela, mais aujourd’hui, et depuis quelques jours, un doute s’immisçait dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme alors répondit le plus évasif du monde, « Euh… Je ne sais pas, en ce moment je suis concentré sur les examens. »

La rouquine tourna à nouveau la tête vers Gilbert, elle voyait bien que ce dernier semblait embarrassé par toutes ces questions privées, elle était bien sûr dévastée d’assister à cela, elle ne voulait décidément rien savoir de plus de cette relation, afin de préserver son esprit et s’empêcher d’imaginer des scènes pénibles, tel que Gilbert faisant la cour à Winifred, Gilbert lui tenant le bras, Gilbert dînant avec ses futurs beaux parents. Beaucoup trop d’images avaient déjà envahis son esprit, et dieu seul sait que son imagination n’avait pas besoin de cela pour imaginer le pire. Mais il y avait une autre partie d’elle, bien enfouie, qui prenait juste un peu de plaisir à voir le jeune brun dans un tel embarras, elle se dit que celui-ci aurait dû y penser à deux fois avant de se pavaner à la foire du comté à la vue de tous au bras de la demoiselle, il n’avait récolté que ce qu’il avait semé.

Moody déclara avec un sourire, « Bref, quoiqu’il en soit demain on a tous rendez-vous aux ruines après les examens. »

Ruby était également excitée à l’idée, « C’est un secret ! »

Au même instant Anne était à nouveau plongée dans son livre, du moins elle essayait, tandis que Gilbert leva la tête vers Moody attentif.

Moody taquina le jeune brun, « Tu devrais venir. Et amène ta fiancée… »

Les autres élèves se mirent tous à ricaner, et quelques filles faisaient des bruits scandalisées.

Et bien sûr, Anne resta bien silencieuse, elle leva légèrement la tête pour regarder les réactions du groupe, puis elle se rendit compte que Gilbert avait posé les yeux sur elle, alors tout naturellement elle posa également les yeux sur lui. Son regard était à la fois doux et intense, elle n’arrivait pas à interpréter. Avait-il fini par comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait ? Avait-il pitié d’elle alors en comprenant cela ? Quelle chose humiliante ça serait si c’était le cas, pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle entendait les autres ricaner et lancer des plaisanteries à Gilbert, elle avait l’impression que c’était d’elle qu’on se moquait en lui infligeant une telle scène.

Un peu plus tard, les révisions avaient pris fin, tout le monde était sorti de chez Miss Stacy, Anne se dirigeait seule dans les bois pour rejoindre Green Gables, lorsqu’elle entendit quelqu’un l’appeler.

« Anne ! Attend ! », S’écria Gilbert. Cette dernière n’avait pas rêvé, c’était bien lui qui l’appelait, mais pourquoi ? Voulait-il se vanter ou pire encore prendre pitié d’elle ?

Elle s’arrêta alors au milieu du chemin, et attendit celui-ci par pure politesse, car le cœur n’y était plus en cet instant.

« Je peux marcher un peu avec toi ? J’aimerais qu’on discute. », Demanda-t-il sur un ton plutôt sérieux.

Anne se contenta d’hocher la tête, encore une fois par pure politesse, elle accepta. Mais très rapidement, elle oublia les pensées qui l’assaillaient.

« Alors, j’imagine que tu vas continuer à étudier en rentrant ? », demanda Gilbert, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Miss Stacy nous a conseillé de ne pas trop surcharger nos têtes d’information la veille, et de surtout privilégié le repos. »

« Alors tu vas finalement te reposer ? »

« Non, tu as raison, je vais encore sans doute étudier. », répliqua-t-elle en riant, ce qui fit rire aussi le jeune homme.

Les deux amis continuèrent à marcher dans les bois, malgré les sourires de façade, et le petit instant détente qu’avaient vécu les deux jeunes gens, ils refaisaient face à la réalité chacun à sa manière.

Cette fois, c’est Anne qui brisa la glace, « Alors… De quel sujet voulais-tu me parler ? », En tant normal cette question serait innocente, car ils avaient l’habitude de parler de tout un tas de sujet, mais cette fois la réponse inquiétait la jeune fille.

Gilbert inspira, pour lui aussi le moment était effrayant, il n’avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet, et la jeune rousse lui tendit une perche, cette perche était mince, mais c’était le moment, il fallait qu’il sache, qu’il l’entende de sa bouche.

« Je… Je voulais… », Le jeune homme ne savait décidément pas comment aborder le sujet, et même en se posant la question, il était incapable de savoir ce qu’il voulait réellement, comment pouvait-il le définir en une simple phrase.

Il lâcha alors simplement, « Tu vas aussi aux ruines demain… ? », il fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux, se rendant compte de la question totalement futile qu’il venait de poser.

Anne ne s’attendait pas à cette question, pourquoi demandait-il cela ? D’ailleurs, pourquoi même un sujet comme fêter la fin des examens, pouvait intéresser Gilbert Blythe, il allait sans doute fêter cela avec Winifred, entre adultes pensa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je suppose que oui. », répondit-elle banalement, et cette réponse n’aidait pas du tout le jeune homme à se diriger vers le sujet qu’il voulait aborder.

« Tu ne m’as pas demandé, mais je suppose que j’irai aussi. », finit-il par dire.

Elle hocha la tête, avec une certaine appréhension dans les yeux, elle voyait déjà Gilbert arriver au bras de Winifred aux ruines. Mais d’un autre côté, elle n’imaginait pas celle-ci dans un tel environnement, elle semblait trop sérieuse pour cela.

Le jeune brun vit cette chose dans le regard de la jeune fille, qu’il avait vu un peu plus tôt chez Miss Stacy.

« Mais je viendrais seul. », dit-il comme pour mettre les choses aux clairs.

« Bien… », Répliqua-t-elle en hochant simplement la tête, elle était soulagée d’entendre ça, il n’y aura pas de Winifred à l’horizon demain soir, finalement la journée de demain serait moins pire que prévu.

Gilbert inspira profondément, et prit son courage à deux mains pour poser une question, « Tu trouves réellement… que Winifred est une fille chanceuse… ? »

Anne se sentit attaqué lorsqu’elle entendit cette question sortir de la bouche du jeune homme, comment osait-il se moquer d’elle ainsi ? Remettre simplement sur le tapis un moment embarrassant de la veille, qu’elle voulait à tout prix cesser.

« Eh bien, elle est au moins plus chanceuse que moi. », déclara-t-elle se rendant compte par la suite du double sens de sa phrase, alors elle tenta de se rattraper maladroitement, « Enfin…je-je veux dire, qu’elle semble avoir une vie confortable avec des parents aimants. »

Le jeune brun fronça les sourcils, il était confus par cette réponse, « Mais…Tu as Marilla et Matthew. »

« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j’ai dit ça. », ne sachant comment se justifier.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent enfin du bois, et arrivèrent près du lac aux miroirs, elle savait que Gilbert habitait de l’autre côté de lac et qu’ils allaient devoir se séparer à cet endroit. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas changer de direction, il poursuivait son chemin auprès de la jeune rousse, et pourtant elle aurait aimé qu’il le fasse, se sentant terriblement embarrassée.

« Alors… tu ne la trouves pas chanceuse pour une autre raison ? », insista-t-il n’étant pas satisfait par la réponse qu’il venait de recevoir.

Anne commença à se sentir vexée par l’insistance du jeune homme, elle se stoppa dans sa marche, « Qu’-Qu’essayes-tu de me faire dire au juste ? »

Gilbert se retourna alors vers elle, et lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu, le front plissé, et les yeux remplis à la fois d’une certaine douceur et de crainte, il appréhendait terriblement les conséquences de cette conversation.

Voyant le regard peu équivoque de ce dernier, celle-ci ne pouvait plus se tromper, il voulait savoir, savoir ce qu’elle pensait de lui.

Elle poursuivit alors, donnant l’impression de gronder le jeune brun, « Tu veux m’entendre dire qu’elle est chanceuse d’être en ta compagnie, que tu lui fasses… la cour. Bien sûr qu’elle est bien tombée, tu es un garçon honnête, tu n’as pas à douter de ça. Oh et bien sûr, je vous souhaite à tous les deux d’avoir une vie…merveilleuse. », Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot.

Ils reprirent leur marche, et continuèrent à longer le lac, Gilbert était légèrement en arrière, les yeux tournés vers le sol, il lâcha comme dans un souffle, « Anne, c’est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça, et je ne sais pas… J’ai l’impression que tu ne le penses pas. »

La jeune rousse se sentit prise au piège en cet instant, alors elle tenta en vain de s’en sortir, « Je-je le pensais. »

« Alors… C’est vrai, ça t’es bien égal ? », Demanda-t-il sur un ton abattu, « Ne te méprends pas, ce n’était pas mon but recherché. Mais… aujourd’hui j’aimerais que ça t’importe un peu. »

Anne comprit en cet instant, qu’il n’était plus seulement question de ce qu’elle pensait de lui, mais aussi que pensait-il d’elle au fond ?

Ils arrivèrent à l’entrée du bois hanté, Gilbert ne semblait toujours pas changer sa trajectoire. La rouquine resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, ne sachant quoi répondre, elle semblait chercher ses mots. Mais le jeune brun, lui, était parti sur une trop grande lancée pour s’arrêter de parler.

« Anne, si tu me dis sincèrement… que ça ne te fais rien du tout de me voir en compagnie de quelqu’un d’autre. Je te laisserais tranquille. », Les mots étaient lâchés, il n’y avait plus de doutes possibles, elle devait comprendre où il venait en venir.

Anne s’arrêta alors à la lisière du bois hanté, et regarda Gilbert dans les yeux, elle avait le regard grand ouvert débordant d’une certaine peur, « J’ai… Je dois y aller. », Elle reprit alors sa marche seule pour s’enfoncer dans les bois.

Mais le jeune homme bien décidé à avoir sa réponse, resta en arrière et s’écria, « S’il te plaît ne me fuit pas encore une fois ! Tu as toujours fait ça ! »

La jeune rousse prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui, « Comment oses-tu me demander ça ?! Si je te dis que j’ai senti littéralement… mon cœur… se briser, à la seconde où je t’ai vu avec elle, que feras-tu maintenant ?! Je vais te dire tu feras la même chose qu’avant, sauf que maintenant tu sauras. Et je me sens tellement… idiote d’avoir ressentie ça ce jour là, j’ai été tellement stupide… et naïve ! Mais oh je sais ! Encore la faute à mon imagination débordante, j’ai lu trop de livre, et j’ai cru que ces choses pouvaient elles aussi arriver dans la vraie vie. Comment ai-je pu croire pendant la danse… que tu.. alors qu’en fait tu..», elle s’interrompit elle-même, se disant qu’elle en avait définitivement trop dit, elle pensa qu’il avait obtenu la réponse qu’il désirait, mais la conséquence de cela, était de se sentir encore plus misérable, elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu’elle ressentait, elle savait juste qu’elle avait été brisé il y a quelques jours.

Il reconnaissait bien là, la Anne qu’il connaissait depuis des années, à dire toutes les choses qui lui passaient par la tête, sans réfléchir une seule seconde, ce qu’elle disait n’avait souvent aucun sens pour lui, plus d’une fois, il avait été confus, mais cette fois il l’avait comprise. Alors il commença à s’approcher d’elle, la fixant dans les yeux, presque suppliant.

Mais la rouquine tendit une main devant elle comme pour le stopper, « Je vais rentrer seule maintenant. Alors, bon-bonne chance pour les examens. », Dit-elle maladroitement.

Gilbert eut envie de la retenir encore, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire sans avoir mauvaise conscience, alors il décida simplement de prendre aussi le chemin de sa maison, « Bonne chance à toi aussi. », souhaita-t-il à Anne avec une voix légèrement brisée.

Sur le chemin du retour, Anne était anéantie, elle venait d’ouvrir son cœur à Gilbert, bien sûr quand elle l’avait fait, elle semblait plutôt lui avoir hurlé dessus, mais la situation l’exigeait, et cela semblait presque irréel, comment osait-il demander ça, alors qu’il courtisait une autre fille, est-ce qu’au moins il s’en rendait compte ?

Quant à Gilbert, il n’était pas tout de suite rentré chez lui, il avait décidé de s’asseoir un moment au bord du lac, il avait eu des doutes auparavant, mais ses espoirs avaient été brisés de nombreuses fois.

Il n’arrivait pas à y croire, Anne se préoccupait finalement de lui, elle était jalouse ? Bien sûr, la manière qu’elle l’avait dit le hantait encore, elle avait senti son cœur se briser. Il se sentait affreux d’être la cause de ceci, il n’en était pas conscient bien sûr. C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il fréquentait une fille, comment était-il censé tout savoir à propos de ça ? Bash avait plaisanté avec lui à la possibilité que Winifred avait des attentes de mariage, alors que cette idée ne l’avait jamais effleuré avant. Bien sûr qu’elle était de bonne compagnie, elle était drôle et intelligente, elle était aussi charmante, ouverte d’esprit, qui était pour lui la qualité la plus importante. Mais… Anne.

Cela faisait des années maintenant qu’elle faisait partie de sa vie, il y eut des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, ils pouvaient apparemment subir bien des tempêtes, mais elle était toujours là, tel un phare dans la nuit, le guidant, l’épaulant.

C’est sûr qu’ils étaient devenus amis avec le temps, du moins aujourd’hui il n’en était plus sûr, les choses ne pouvaient plus redevenir comme avant. En réalité, celui-ci, s’efforçait de refouler une certaine satisfaction. Jamais, il n’aurait voulu lui briser le cœur, c’était bien la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait. Mais une sensation se faufila dans le creux de son estomac à l’idée qu’elle éprouvait peut-être des sentiments pour lui.

Puis toujours tiraillé, il pensa à Winifred, et ô combien c’était injuste de la trahir en pensant à quelqu’un d’autre, mais ce n’était pas n’importe quelle autre fille, c’était Anne.

Il inspira alors un grand coup, et se leva du sol, il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose, mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur l’examen de demain.


	2. Son regard Effrayé

Anne arriva à Green Gables à la fois énervée contre elle-même et contre un certain jeune homme, elle lui avait simplement dit qu’elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Mais ça ne signifiait rien de plus ? Ce n’était pas un aveu ou une déclaration n’est-ce pas ?

En vérité, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, les idées que la diseuse de bonne aventure lui avait mis en tête, c’étaient révélées complètement fausses. Et puis cette histoire de poisson, Gilbert n’était pas le bon poisson ? Non, cette métaphore ne voulait rien dire pour elle.

Et surtout, quelle importance pouvait avoir tout ceci, si ce dernier en aimait une autre ? Aimer ? Quel sens pouvait avoir ce mot, et si l’amour était une chose tout à fait aléatoire ? Cette fille, ou bien cette femme, était sortie de nulle part, et à supposer que Gilbert la courtisait depuis des semaines voire des mois. Mais comment le savoir, puisqu’il n’avait même pas daigné en parler à qui que ce soit, même pas à elle.

Pourtant, elle pensait que depuis toutes ces années ils étaient devenus amis. Mais apparemment, il ne la considérait même pas de cette façon, sinon elle n’aurait pas découvert l’existence de cette charmante jeune femme en même temps que tous les habitants d’Avonlea. N’était-ce pas ça le plus blessant au fond ?

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées et bouleversée par ce qu’il venait de se produire, elle continua sa marche jusqu’au porche de la maison, quand elle fut alertée par des bruits de reniflements et de sanglots. Elle tourna alors la tête, pour voir d’où venait ce bruit, et ce n’était autre que Jerry qui était assis à même le sol dans la grange, la tête baissée, et le visage entre ses mains. Anne oublia alors momentanément ses problèmes, et alla à la rencontre de ce dernier.

« Je-Jerry ?! Qu’il y a-t-il ?! », Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il leva simplement la tête, et regarda Anne, les yeux remplis de larmes. La jeune rousse comprit alors quelle était la cause du chagrin du jeune fermier, Diana.

Elle était en froid avec son amie depuis la veille, et apparemment pour Jerry sa relation avec la jeune brune avait aussi pris fin.

Elle s’assit alors à côté du jeune garçon et posa la main sur la sienne, « Je suis vraiment désolée Jerry, c’est à croire qu’à Green Gables, nous sommes tous maudits avec les histoires de cœur. D’abord Marilla, Matthew, et puis toi… et moi. Mais je suis sûre que tu parviendras à briser cette malédiction. »

Jerry leva la tête vers la jeune fille, « J’aimais Diana, je l’aimais vraiment beaucoup. », déclara-t-il la voix encore encombrée par ses sanglots.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, « Je sais. », répondit-elle avec un sourire de façade.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, une diseuse de bonne aventure m’a raconté une histoire à propos de poissons, et apparemment, je ne serais pas tombée sur le bon poisson, toi aussi tu trouves cette métaphore ridicule n’est-ce pas?», elle rit à sa propre anecdote, comme pour essayer de redonner le sourire au jeune brun.

Jerry réussit tout de même à esquisser un léger sourire narquois et désapprouva de la tête, « Pas autant que d’aller voir une diseuse de bonne aventure. »

« Ne te moque pas ! J’étais en proie à de gros dilemmes, et j’étais surtout… stupide. Mais aujourd’hui, je me rends compte que ce jour-là je n’étais pas la seule à avoir des dilemmes. Je suis désolée pour toi Jerry.»

« Alors toi et… un garçon ? », l’interrogea-t-il en la taquinant, alors qu’il avait encore les yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré.

« Je me sens stupide de parler de mes problèmes alors que toi… mais… je-je viens en quelque sorte d’avouer quelque chose à ce garçon, alors qu’il fait la cour à une jeune débutante, je me sens tellement misérable. Je sais mon problème est ridicule en comparaison du tiens. »

Jerry essuya ses yeux avec les manches de sa chemise et se leva, « Gilbert… hein ? »

« Co-comment tu..?!! »

« Depuis la foire du comté, tout le monde est au courant à Avonlea, et même moi, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié j’étais là. Je l’avais vu. »

Anne ferma les yeux, en tentant de se persuader que la chose qui venait de se produire n’avait pas eu lieu, Jerry n’allait maintenant plus perdre une seule occasion de le lui rappeler.

Puis le jeune fermier ajouta, « Mais tu sais, même si tu es une fille étrange je crois qu’il.. »

« Non. Il n’y a aucun moyen. », dit-elle fermement en interrompant le jeune homme.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu as avoué de toute façon? »

« Que... j’avais eu le cœur brisé en le voyant avec Winifred à la foire… Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai dit ça. Si seulement il n’avait pas insisté, oh ça… jamais je n’aurais avoué une chose pareil !! »

« Il t’a forcé à dire ça ? »

« L’égo sans doute, il voulait savoir si j’étais jalouse, envieuse, ou emploie n’importe quel autre adjectif ! Quel toupet il a eut… Et il a même dit qu’il aimerait l’idée que je le sois !! »

Jerry fronça les sourcils, « L’égo… ? », vraisemblablement confus par l’histoire de cette dernière, « Alors, Gilbert insiste pour savoir si tu es jalouse de cette fille, et puis il te dit qu’il aimerait que tu ressentes ce sentiment ? Il voulait ton attention, classique. », Conclut-il sûr de lui.

La jeune rousse avait le regard dans le vide, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose.

Le jeune brun tenta de la faire réagir, « Alors… ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, se ressaisit, se leva du sol, puis sortit de la grange, « Me-merci Jerry. », cette dernière se dirigea cette fois vers la maison, le regard toujours perdu.

Jerry se gratta la tête, et fit un léger petit gloussement, au moins les histoires de la jeune fille lui avaient un peu remonté le moral.

La nuit tombée, Anne était à présent dans sa chambre, installée sur son lit, allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle avait tenté d’étudier pour les examens de demain, mais c’était en vain, elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer pleinement, comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle venait de prendre conscience que Gilbert aussi avait avoué une chose à sa façon.

Sur le moment elle avait été tellement préoccupée par la réaction du jeune homme, surtout qu’il ait pitié d’elle. Qu’elle n’avait même pas remarqué ce détail. Il voulait la rendre jalouse…? Du moins ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il l’avait vraiment dit.

Elle repensa tout à coup à la soirée chez Miss Stacy, quand ils étaient encore tous si heureux d’avoir accompli quelque chose. Elle était seule sur le porche et Gilbert l’avait rejoint pour la féliciter, mais était-ce seulement ça ? Elle s’était simplement contenter de sortir la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête ce jour-là, « Winifred…est une fille chanceuse. », elle se sentait simplement tomber dans ses yeux, il fallait qu’elle arrête de faire cette chose maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus le faire, Gilbert n’était pas fait pour elle, mais pour une autre fille. Mais tout de même, il a fallu qu’il retienne cette phrase tout à fait anodine, elle n’était même pas sûre du sens que ça avait quand elle l’avait dit, car elle l’avait prononcé si naturellement.

Comme elle n’arrivait plus à discerner ses fantasmes de la réalité, ce n’était plus évident à déterminer. Elle avait eu l’impression de s’être tromper tellement de fois, ses rêveries lui jouaient vraiment des tours parfois. Mais c’était tellement douloureux à la foire, elle ne voulait pas se bercer encore d’illusions, malgré ce qu’avait mi en lumière Jerry, non, elle n’était pas encore convaincue. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à se persuader que le jeune brun pouvait éprouver un sentiment de ce genre pour elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir encore le cœur brisé.

Le lendemain matin, Gilbert se dirigeait vers la cuisine, sentant l’odeur qui en émanait, il était impatient de goûter à la cuisine d’Hazel, la mère de Bash, qui avait débarqué la veille à Avonlea pour s’occuper de la petite Delphine.

Il était prêt pour passer ses examens et avait enfilé son plus beau costume. Hazel avait été particulièrement aux petits soins avec le jeune homme, et il était même gêné de toutes ces attentions.

Sebastian débarqua avec Delphine dans ses bras et se dirigea vers ce dernier, « Oncle Gilby s’est fait beau pour son examen aujourd’hui ? », tandis que la petite touchait le visage de ce dernier, « Bonjour Deli. », dit Gilbert avec une voix attendrissante.

Hazel était visiblement dérangée par la scène, elle gronda Bash instantanément, après cela la mère et le fils étaient partis dans la pièce d’à côté pour se disputer, pendant que Gilbert lui savourait son petit déjeuner.

Hazel fit ensuite son retour dans la cuisine et interrogea Gilbert, « Alors quels sont vos plats préférés M. Blythe, j’aimerais vous faire un bon repas pour ce soir? »

« Appelez-moi Gilbert vraiment. », insista-t-il pour la dixième fois depuis qu’il avait fait la connaissance de la mère de Sebastian, « Bash, ne vous a peut-être pas dit, mais ce soir je ne dîne pas ici, je serais à Charlottetown. », sur ces mots, Hazel se contenta d’acquiescer poliment.

Malgré la discussion qu’il avait eue hier avec Anne, Gilbert se devait d’honorer sa présence à l’invitation de la famille Rose. Sa nuit avait été particulièrement pénible, bien sûr les examens le préoccupaient, mais il avait surtout pensé à sa relation avec Winifred, comment les autres la percevaient, et comment cette dernière pouvait la percevoir, les attentes qu’elle pouvait avoir, ainsi que les attentes de ses parents. Mais surtout un détail important était maintenant entré en jeu, Anne. Comment pouvait-il continué à voir Winifred après la déclaration d’Anne ?

Certes, Anne était partie en colère et bouleversée hier, mais elle avait avoué avoir eu le cœur brisé par sa faute, à cause de sa relation avec Winifred. Il devait maintenant arranger les choses.

Cette même matinée, Anne et ses camarades de classe étaient tous réunis devant l’église qui servait de lieu d’examen, l’école ayant malheureusement brûlée. La plupart des élèves étaient tous angoissés à l’idée de passer leurs examens, Moody en tête, il respirait dans un sac en papier, il s’exprimait à toute vitesse.

« Je meurs. Je ne peux pas respirer. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Et s’il explose ?! Pourquoi Gilbert n’est pas là ?! »

D’ailleurs Anne l’ignorait aussi, pourquoi Gilbert n’était pas là ? Ce n’était pas son genre d’être en retard, peut-être avait-il décidé de passer ses examens ailleurs pour tout simplement l’éviter. Elle pensa que c’était bien lâche, mais pour le moment, il y avait des choses plus importantes en jeu, les examens.

La jeune rousse était assise sous le porche et continuait ses révisions, du moins elle essayait malgré le brouhaha autour d’elle, quand soudain elle entendit tout le monde s’exclamer, « Diana !! »

En effet la jeune brune avait finalement décidé de passer ses examens dans le dos de ses parents. Ils étaient donc tous surpris de la voir, Anne la première, elle se leva même pour regarder dans la direction de son ancienne amie, mais elle resta à sa place. Alors que les autres filles se réunirent toutes devant Diana, et l’interrogèrent.

Après cela l’examinateur était arrivé, les adolescents rentrèrent calmement dans l’établissement et s’installèrent à leur table. Pendant que l’examinateur distribuait les sujets et énonçait le déroulement de l’examen, Anne fut prise de panique ne trouvant pas son stylo. Et tout à coup elle pensa à Gilbert, comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu’il ait pris sa fierté la veille, il fallait en plus qu’il lui vole son stylo ! Même si bien sûr, elle savait que ce n’était pas ce genre de garçon, il devait avoir seulement oublié.

Forte heureusement l’examinateur put lui prêter un crayon, et elle put passer ses examens sans problème.

Quelques heures plus tard, les examens étaient terminés, tous les élèves sortirent de l’établissement et se dirigèrent en chahutant à leur lieu de festivités, les ruines.

Une fois aux ruines, Anne se mit à hurler, « On a réussi ! », et à ces mots ils balancèrent tous dans les airs leurs couvre-chefs, « Félicitations ! », s’exclama-t-elle encore. 

Ils dansèrent et continuèrent de pousser des cris de joie, quand l’un des Paul brandit une bouteille d’alcool, et à la surprise de tous, Diana eût été la première à en boire une grande gorgée. Cette soirée s’annonçait réellement festive.

À Charlottetown, Gilbert venait de passer ses examens, comme ses autres camarades, il avait été anxieux, mais il avait fait de son mieux, pensa-t-il. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers la maison de la famille Rose, une tâche encore plus périlleuse se présageait devant lui.

Le jeune homme était attendu par Winifred chez elle, normalement il était prévu qu’il dîne également avec ses parents, mais comment le pouvait-il ? Pas après sa conversation avec Anne. Il se sentait déjà affreusement embarrassé de se trouver là, sur le porche de la maison des Rose.

Winifred vint l’accueillir après quelques minutes, comme à son habitude, elle était très bien apprêtée et souriante. Gilbert rentra alors dans la demeure, et suivit cette dernière dans le salon.

Les parents de Winifred vinrent à leur tour dans le salon pour saluer le prétendant.

« Oh, Bonjour M. et Mme Rose, je suis désolé de vous demander ça dans votre propre maison, mais pourrais-je m’entretenir seul avec votre fille ? », le jeune brun était vraiment embarrassé, il avait aussi un air grave sur le visage, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des parents comme auprès de la jolie blonde.

Une fois seuls, Gilbert s’installa sur le divan auprès de Winifred, il soupira un grand coup et commença à parler, « En réalité, si je suis venu, ce n’était pas pour dîner avec vos parents. Je suis venu vous dire… que mes pensées étaient vivement tournées vers quelqu’un d’autre. »

La jeune blonde n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, « Vous… Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Celui-ci fut surpris par sa réaction mais continua son explication, « Je vous l’avais présenté lors de.. »

Cette dernière ferma les yeux, et l’interrompit d’un ton sec, « Anne. ».

Encore une fois étonné, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle devine d’elle-même, « Je-je suis vraiment désolé de vous l’annoncer comme ça, mais je crois qu’il n’y avait aucune bonne manière de le faire. »

« Vous savez ce qui me désole le plus ? C’est d’avoir pensé que je me faisais des idées. Juste une amie de la famille et une camarade de classe, hein… ? J’étais tellement naïve. », Elle commençait à s’emporter.

Gilbert ne savait plus où se mettre, il rêvait simplement de creuser un trou et de s’y cacher.

« Alors vous l’aimez c’est bien ça ?! Et quand je pense que mon père allait.. »

Le jeune homme n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ses sentiments alors que lui-même était confus, il se contenta de rester muet. Mais il était sûr d’une chose, ce qu’il ressentait pour Anne n’était pas la même chose qu’avec Winifred.

« Oh et j’imagine que maintenant, elle doit être tout à fait heureuse d’avoir gagné. Si c’est une promesse d’enfance ou un caprice, je trouverais cela fortement dommageable. Mais c’est votre choix après tout. Donc nous ne verrons plus ? C’était ça que vous-vouliez me dire ?», demanda-t-elle au bord de l’ébullition.

« Sachez que j’ai apprécié votre amitié, et je pourrais l’apprécier encore si.. »

« Vous plaisantez j’espère. Et vous voulez aussi m’envoyer une invitation pour votre futur mariage ? »

Gilbert baissa alors les yeux vers le sol, son embarras devenait de plus en plus grand.

La jeune blonde se leva du divan, toujours autant amère, « J’imagine qu’elle a déjà prévu une date ? Quand sera l’heureux événement ? »

« Je…Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé en fait. », répondit-il avec une certaine crainte.

« Eh bien, merci au moins d’être venu m’en parler avant, je peux au moins vous reconnaître cet égard. », réplica-t-elle d’un ton abrupt, puis elle quitta la pièce pour garder sa dignité, « Je crois que vous connaissez la sortie. », ses yeux étaient brillants, mais elle n’avait pas versé de larmes.

Gilbert s’empressa alors de sortir, et salua poliment M. et Mme Rose, ils comprirent instantanément dans son regard ce qu’il venait de se produire.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme était de retour à Avonlea, le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Hazel fut la première surprise par son retour.

« M. Blythe, on ne vous attendez pas avant la tombée de la nuit ! Si j’avais su je vous aurais préparé quelque chose ! Je peux vous préparer un dîner ?»

« Non non, je vous remercie mais ça ira, je vais me contenter de grignoter un bout de pain ou du porridge. »

« Hors de question ! Après vos examens, vous devez mourir de faim ! », S’exclama-t-elle têtue, et elle se mit aux fourneaux.

Soudain Sebastian fit son apparition dans la cuisine, « Alors M.Blythe est déjà de retour. Ses parents t’ont mi à la porte finalement ? », Déclara-t-il en le taquinant.

Gilbert s’installa autour de la table, « En fait… je me suis mis à la porte moi-même. »

Bash haussa les sourcils, il semblait tout à coup très attentif, il s’assit en face de ce dernier, « Je peux en savoir plus ? »

« J’ai parlé avec Anne hier, et je lui ai demandé en quelque sorte ce qu’elle ressentait. »

« Ce qu’elle ressentait ? À propos de toi ? »

Il répondit péniblement, on ressentait des remords dans sa voix, « Elle m’a dit que je lui avais… brisé le cœur… durant la foire du comté, quand j’étais avec Winifred.»

C’est alors que Sebastian se leva et se dirigea vers Gilbert, il lui mit une claque sur la tête, « Aie ! », contesta le jeune brun.

Immédiatement, Hazel a réagi en lui hurlant dessus, « Tu as perdu la tête ?! »

« Je lui rappelais un doux souvenir, j’aurais aimé qu’elle le frappe encore une fois avec une ardoise. »

Cette dernière désapprouva du regard puis elle servit une assiette d’œufs brouillés au jeune homme, « Bon appétit M.Blythe, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. », elle quitta la pièce sur ces mots.

« À vous aussi, et appelez-moi Gilbert s’il vous plait. », répéta-t-il pour la cinquième fois dans la même journée, puis il commença à manger.

Bash le regarda toujours autant contrarié, « Alors tu vas simplement manger tes œufs, et ton histoire s’arrête là ? Tu continues à voir Winifred après ça ?»

« Je-je ne pense pas que je reverrai Winifred… Après lui avoir avoué que je pensais à quelqu’un d’autre…Il n’y a rien à dire de plus. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Nous devons parler du fait que j’ai gagné ! Toi et Anne, je le savais ! Depuis le jour où tu as reçu sa lettre sur le navire !», s’exclama-t-il en entamant une danse.

Mais Gilbert l’interrompit très vite, « C’est plus compliqué que ça. »

« Pourquoi ? », il s’arrêta de danser.

« Elle m’en voulait vraiment hier…et puis surtout, je ne sais même pas si ce qu’elle ressent est toujours valable aujourd’hui. »

« Ton problème c’est que tu réfléchis vraiment trop, il faut agir Blythe. », affirma-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil à ce dernier.

La nuit était définitivement tombée aux ruines, les adolescents s’amusaient toujours à des jeux, et faisaient surtout tourner une bouteille de rhum, ils étaient déjà tous enivrés, dont Anne. Cette dernière avait bu comme les autres, et comme elle non plus n’y était pas habituée, très vite elle commençait à parler fort et faire une sorte de représentation.

« Suivez-moi matelots. », dit la jeune rousse tout en imitant la voix d’un pirate et en grimpant sur une vieille barque qui était posée au sol, « En avant, moussaillons ! Pourquoi est-ce si long d’apprendre l’alphabet pour un pirate ? »

« Pourquoi ? », demandèrent tous à l’unisson ses camarades.

« Parce qu’il passe des années à ramer ! », répondit-elle, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, elle poursuivit, « Quelle est la différence entre un pirate affamé et un pirate ivre ? »

« Quoi ? Dis-nous ! », Réclamèrent-ils encore.

« L’un est un pétard, l’autre est un fêtard ! », rétorqua-t-elle, sa blague provoqua la même réaction. Puis comme prise dans le moment, elle se mit à rire et à tournoyer.

Au même instant, ses camarades partirent s’amuser à d’autres jeux, et dévoilèrent Gilbert, qui était caché derrière les autres depuis plusieurs minutes, celui-ci avait assisté non sans un certain amusement à la représentation de la jeune rousse.

Lorsqu’elle s’était mise à danser, elle n’avait même pas remarqué que quelqu’un la regardait. Il faut dire qu’elle était tellement enivrée, qu’elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l’entourait.

Mais pourtant Gilbert était là, les yeux rivés sur elle, il avait du mal à croire ce qu’il voyait, il avait l’impression de voir une créature, telle une nymphe des bois dansant devant les flammes, sa chevelure rousse flottant dans les airs, donnait l’impression d’être incandescente. Ce qu’il regardait devait être irréel puisqu’il semblait être le seul à le voir, ou bien les autres devaient être fous pour ne même pas s’en apercevoir. Il a savouré ces secondes à simplement la regarder, alors qu’elle ne le voyait pas, sentant son souffle se couper.

Et puis soudain, elle le vit, il était là, ce regard sur elle, cette manière de la regarder qu’elle avait ressentie tant de fois, cela semblait si irréel pour elle.

Alors elle s’arrêta de danser, l’alcool qu’elle avait bu ne s’étant pas évaporé, et la danse qu’elle avait effectuée à l’instant n’arrangeant pas son souci d’équilibre, elle faillit trébucher en le voyant.

Gilbert se précipita alors vers elle, et lui tendit la main pour offrir son aide, mais celle-ci l’ignora tout bonnement et préféra descendre seule de la barque où elle était perchée.

Qu’était-il venu faire aux ruines ? Avec l’alcool qu’elle avait bu, elle avait même fini par oublié que le jeune homme devait être présent ce soir. Elle pensa alors, vu l’air sérieux qu’il avait, il n’était certainement pas ici pour s’amuser. Il la fixa, d’un air confus, et c’est ainsi qu’elle redouta le pire.

Il se rapprocha d’elle et lui dit, « Pourrait-on parler s’il te plaît ? »

La jeune rousse ne sut quoi répondre, elle n’était pas vraiment en état d’avoir une conversation sérieuse. D’autant plus que même en étant sobre, elle avait déjà commis les pires maladresses avec Gilbert. Mais malgré tout, machinalement elle acquiesça, à ce moment là de la soirée elle aurait à peu près tout approuvé.

Le jeune brun se dirigea vers le feu de joie, et s’assit sur un tronc d’arbre, il attendit que celle-ci fasse de même. Pendant ce temps, elle remettait un peu ses cheveux en ordre, pour se donner bonne allure et lissa un peu sa robe, car elle devait avoir l’air d’une vraie sauvage, comme aurait pu le dire Marilla. Avec tout de même une certaine hésitation, elle alla vers lui, et s’installa à ses côtés.

Gilbert eut tout d’abord un petit sourire nerveux, puis il commença à parler avec hésitation, « Euh… j’espère que tes examens se sont bien passés. Je ne te l’avais pas dit, mais j’ai passé les miens à Charlottetown. »

Instantanément, à la seule mention de Charlottetown, elle ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait passé ses examens là-bas, non seulement pour l’éviter, mais surtout pour voir Winifred.

« J’avais remarqué.», déclara-t-elle en essayant de cacher au mieux sa déception.

« J’ai repensé beaucoup à ce que tu m’as dit hier, et je.. »

Elle l’interrompit aussitôt, et ayant la peur au ventre d’entendre la suite, elle se leva.

« Non, non, Gilbert. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça maintenant. Je m’amusais, je fêtais nos examens, je-j’étais une pirate ! Et je-je n’ai pas envie… C’était tellement embarrassant ! Je vous souhaite vraiment d’être heureux toi et Winifred ! », Finit-elle par dire à contrecœur.

Le jeune homme était plus confus que jamais, pourquoi pouvaient-ils parler simplement, lorsqu’il s’agissait des études, de leurs ambitions, de leurs valeurs, ou même juste plaisanter ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de parler de leurs sentiments ? En étaient-ils seulement capables ?

Au moment où Gilbert allait répondre, le groupe de filles se rua sur Anne, composé de Ruby, Josie, Jane et Tillie.

« Anne ! Il faut qu’on fasse notre rituel ! On ne peut pas le faire sans toi ! Allez viens ! », S’exclamèrent-elles en gloussant, ne prêtant même pas attention au jeune brun.

Sous les yeux de ce dernier, elles tiraient alors le bras de la jeune rousse pour la faire bouger et pour former un cercle, mais Anne avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Gilbert, ses yeux étaient remplis d’une certaine tristesse, à ce moment-là, elle pensait qu’il allait encore lui briser le cœur.

Quant au jeune garçon, il se rappela du dernier conseil de Bash, à savoir, qu’il n’agissait pas assez avec Anne et qu’il réfléchissait trop. En cet instant, ils étaient peut-être deux à trop réfléchir. Alors voyant toute l’incertitude que la rouquine avait dans ses yeux, il se leva, se dirigea vers elle, et prit simplement sa main pour l’emmener avec lui sans dire un mot. Anne ne contesta pas et laissa Gilbert la guider. Sentir sa main, de cette façon, avait été un tel soulagement, cela la paralysa et c’est probablement pour cette raison qu’elle le suivit sans protester.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire, mais il donnait l’impression de ne pas vouloir abandonner, il paraissait déterminé à avoir cette conversation qu’il avait commencée plus tôt.

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent derrière eux, le groupe de filles totalement sidérées. Ruby avait la bouche ouverte, elle n’en revenait pas, puis elle regarda les autres filles avec une expression de stupeur et se mit à glousser, « Oh mon dieu ! », les autres filles l’imitèrent. Pour sûr, elles auraient un nouveau sujet de discussion ce soir.


	3. Son regard débordant de romance

Cette nuit là était particulièrement claire, la lune brillait au dessus de leur tête, en dépit de tous les tourments que traversaient les deux adolescents, cette nuit avait tout pour être sereine.

Les rires et les cris de leurs camarades s’éloignant, on entendait plus que le son des crickets, Gilbert avait guidé Anne à quelques mètres derrière les ruines à l’abri des regards, ils s’étaient arrêtés devant les arbres qui entouraient les lieux.

La jeune rousse avait tout simplement du mal à savoir si ce qui se passait en ce moment était réel. Il avait juste pris sa main ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas maintenant ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, seulement elle n’était pas capable de réagir. Elle resta figée quand le jeune brun décida qu’ils devaient s’arrêter sous un vieux chêne.

Gilbert se tenait maintenant devant la rouquine, il la regarda dans les yeux pour essayer de percevoir ce que la jeune fille ressentait en cet instant, son expression paraissait tellement songeuse, son esprit semblait ailleurs, alors il ne parvint pas à deviner.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers sa propre main, se rendant compte qu’il était toujours en contact avec sa peau, il tenait toujours sa main. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Allait-elle le frapper sur la tête pour avoir eu cette audace ? Cela lui semblait tellement naturel, comme si c’était instinctif, qu’il ne s’était même pas posé de question avant d’agir.

Même si cela lui paraissait spontané, sentir sa main de cette façon, se sentir si proche d’elle, c’était une réelle première.

Bien entendu, il y avait eu la danse à l’école, il avait pu sentir sa main plus d’une fois, sa peau lui avait semblé si douce et délicate, il n’avait pas pu décrocher ses yeux d’elle durant toute la danse, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Elle était si souriante, si joyeuse, si gracieuse, si Anne.

En réalité, ce fut seulement à la dernière note de musique, qu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait eu qu’elle en cet instant. Mais à ce moment-là, le jeune homme n’avait pas encore réalisé qu’il n’y avait eu qu’elle à tous les instants et que cela serait toujours elle.

Ce soir là, éclairé par la lumière du clair de lune, Gilbert contempla la jeune rousse, ses yeux étaient tellement tendres, et puisqu’il était incapable de l’exprimer avec des mots, il pensa que c’était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre. Il tenait ainsi toujours la main de la jeune fille, la caressant presque du bout des doigts dans son esprit, mais en réalité il n’osait pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur de la brusquer.

Soudain Anne se réveilla de son état presque végétatif, elle baissa le regard, pour voir la main du jeune brun toujours dans la sienne, était-ce réel ? Cette question raisonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. Gilbert se souciait vraiment d’elle, mais était-ce par simple amitié ? C’était sûrement ça. Gilbert ne pouvait pas… non, elle ne pouvait même pas y penser, c’était ridicule et insensé. Mais il tenait toujours sa main avec une telle douceur, comment pouvait-elle seulement ne pas le remarquer ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à un comportement amical, c’était… ça ressemblait à… Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

La jeune fille releva ensuite les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses yeux noisettes. C’était comme l’autre soir chez Miss Stacy, lorsque Gilbert la fixait dans les yeux comme s’il essayait de lire quelque chose dans son regard, comme pour comprendre ses pensées, comme de véritables esprits analogues. Ce soir là Anne avait perdu le contrôle de ses yeux, ils avaient dévié tout à coup sur les lèvres du jeune brun, inconsciemment.

Et maintenant, cette scène se rejouait encore, que pouvait-elle faire cette fois pour échapper à ça, se gifler elle-même peut-être ? Ca serait sans doute une réaction trop violente, mais elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de fille, ce garçon qui se tenait devant elle, n’avait jamais été pour elle après tout. Et même le discours de Jerry de la veille, n’avait pas suffit à la convaincre, de toute façon Gilbert s’était rendu à Charlottetown malgré ce qu’elle avait pu lui dire hier, alors cela signifiait bien quelque chose.

Quand elle prit conscience qu’elle ne regardait plus le jeune homme dans les yeux, mais qu’elle fixait maintenant ses lèvres, elle essaya de se ressaisir, cela devait être les quelques effets secondaires du rhum. Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait-être d’autre ? Il fallait à tout prix qu’elle trouve un moyen d’arrêter ça, sinon qui sait ce qu’elle serait capable de faire, si elle laissait simplement son corps agir à sa place.

Alors soudain, elle lâcha la main de celui-ci. Maladroitement, elle commença encore à enchaîner des bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête, sous les yeux totalement perdus du jeune homme.

« Gilbert.. Je-je..Tu ne peux pas.. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies.. Et puis les autres, tu y penses ? Que vont-ils.. Et Winifred.. Tu n’étais vraiment pas obligé.. Hier c’était tellement.. Je ne sais pas de quoi ça avait l’air mais je- »

Sur cette phrase, elle fut interrompue cette fois non pas par elle-même, mais par Gilbert, qui en l’espace de quelques secondes, avait simplement posé ses mains respectivement sur chacune des joues de la jeune fille. Au même instant, il attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes avec une telle fougue, qu’Anne n’avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, elle s’arrêta simplement de parler à la seconde où le jeune homme l’embrassa.

Encore une fois poussé par l’adrénaline du moment, Gilbert n’avait pu s’empêcher d’agir, pour la deuxième fois dans la même soirée. La faute aussi à Anne qui recommençait encore à dire des choses incohérentes qui n’avaient de sens que pour elle. La jeune rousse avait l’air à la fois effrayée et nerveuse, à sa façon elle essayait sans doute encore de se justifier, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait toujours ça.

Celle-ci n’arrivait jamais à conclure une phrase, le jeune homme n’avait même plus cherché à déchiffrer ce qu’elle voulait dire, et alors durant un instant son regard s’égara sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle était tellement attendrissante, ravissante. Il n’avait même pas pensé si c’était le bon moment, c’était plus fort que lui, peu importe s’il l’interrompait, de toute façon c’est ce qu’elle faisait déjà toute seule.

Le baiser dura à peine quelques secondes, mais la jeune rousse avait eu l’impression qu’il avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps, elle avait senti presque son âme quitter son corps, tellement elle avait cru mourir sur l’instant. Elle ne savait même pas qu’elle le désirait, malgré les nombreux indices antérieurs, regarder les lèvres de Gilbert devenait presque comme une seconde nature maintenant, mais elle n’avait jamais osé admettre ce qu’elle désirait au fond d’elle depuis toujours, elle voulait que cela arrive, elle voulait embrasser Gilbert.

Ce premier baiser était certes inattendu, mais tellement tendre, Anne avait littéralement sentit son souffle se couper. Elle n’avait jamais imaginé que cela lui arriverait un jour. Par le passé, comment aurait-elle osé prétendre qu’un garçon puisse s’intéresser à elle de cette façon ? Mais aujourd’hui, qu’un garçon si passionné et ambitieux que Gilbert puisse ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour elle… alors qu’il pouvait littéralement charmer n’importe quelle fille, même les filles les plus parfaites, Winifred était parfaite. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu’il ait envie de l’embrasser ?

Cela ne devait pas être réel, alors comme si elle se réveillait d’un songe, elle esquissa un léger sourire quand le jeune brun détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Car oui, tout ceci ne devait être qu’un rêve.

Au moment où Gilbert rompit le baiser avec une profonde douceur et retira ses mains de son visage, il se rendit compte qu’il avait agi sans réfléchir, sans même demander la permission.

Pourtant, Winifred lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de ce qui était autorisé et convenable de faire, et voler un baiser, ne devait certainement pas faire partie des bonnes conduites. Surtout si les intentions n’avaient pas été communiquées antérieurement.

Il savait bien qu’Anne, n’était pas le genre de fille à prêter attention aux convenances, il se doutait bien que toutes ces règles la laissaient indifférente. Mais il redoutait tout de même fortement sa réaction, il comprendrait si elle avait envie de le gifler ou bien de lui hurler dessus tout de suite. D’un autre côté, il pensa aussi que cela avait valu la peine, il était prêt à endurer n’importe quelles conséquences maintenant.

Quand le jeune homme reprit sa position initiale, Anne rouvrit les yeux et resta figée un moment sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire, en effet, cette dernière se demandait toujours si ce geste avait été tout simplement une hallucination, un mirage, une illusion, un rêve, un fantasme ?

Gilbert voyant la jeune fille ne pas réagir, commença à s’inquiéter, il aurait sans doute préféré qu’elle lui hurle dessus ou qu’elle le gifle. Mais elle ne fit rien, elle le regarda simplement dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Alors, pour interrompre ce silence assourdissant, il commença à dire sur un ton des plus inquiets, « Anne…? »

La jeune rousse le regardait toujours avec un air totalement confus sur le visage, elle ouvrit la bouche en essayant de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n’en sortit.

Tout à coup sans réellement réfléchir, elle commença à parler, « Ce…c’est…Je-je…Pourquoi ? Et toi… Moi… », Puis elle fronça les sourcils, « C’est ridicule, tu ne peux pas-»

Des rires et des cris interrompirent cette dernière, et ils entendirent des voix hurler, « Anne où-es-tu ?!! On a besoin de toi ! On veut faire notre rituel ! », Des éclats de rire et des ricanements se firent entendre encore plus fort, les filles étaient visiblement plus enivrées que jamais. Ensuite ils entendirent Tillie s’exclamer en riant, « Gilbert tu dois nous rendre Anne maintenant !! », Puis Jane prit le relai en ricanant, « Tu as déjà Winifred !! », Toutes les filles rirent à cette remarque et firent des bruits scandalisés.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux totalement confus par la situation. Bien que Gilbert ait fait le premier pas, il n’avait jamais avoué à lui-même ce qu’il pouvait ressentir pour Anne, alors comment pouvait-il trouver les mots justes sur le moment. Après coup, il a commencé à regretter son geste, et si elle ne ressentait finalement rien pour lui ? Et s’il avait mal compris ce qu’elle avait voulu dire hier ? Non, c’était impossible. L’incertitude du moment, le faisait tout remettre en question, mais seulement elle, pourrait le rassurer.

Bientôt, ils allaient être interrompus à nouveau, et Anne décidera sans doute de rejoindre les filles, ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter comme ça n’est-ce pas ?

Soudain la jeune rousse déclara, « Je…Je dois y aller. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rester, alors… bonne nuit. », Il faisait trop sombre pour que le jeune brun le remarque, mais elle avait les yeux brillants, des larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à couler, car celle-ci se rendit compte à la nouvelle mention de Winifred, qu’elle se retrouvait pile dans la situation qu’elle voulait éviter. Comment Gilbert avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle pensait pourtant que c’était un garçon honnête, respectueux.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire pour la retenir, il ne pouvait plus la forcer à rester plus longtemps à ses côtés. Cette situation la rendait-elle mal à l’aise car elle n’avait pas eu envie de ce baiser ? Pourtant il lui avait semblé qu’elle lui avait rendu ce baiser, alors pourquoi voulait-elle fuir maintenant ?

Au moment où la jeune fille commençait à faire demi-tour vers les ruines, Gilbert l’interpella.

« Anne, je-je suis désolé, je voulais juste savoir si nous- »

Le groupe de filles surprirent au même moment les deux jeunes gens, « Oh vous êtes là ! », s’écria Ruby, « Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez ici tous les deux ? », demanda Tillie avec un sourire sournois, les autres filles se mirent à s’esclaffer, « Pourquoi tu n’as pas ramené ta fiancée Gilbert ? », l’interrogea Josie, les yeux remplies de malice.

Le jeune brun se sentait embarrassé par la situation, et ne désirait pas donner plus de détails aux filles, mais il se sentit obligé de répondre à cette question devant Anne, « Winifred, n’était pas ma fiancée. », déclara-t-il simplement. Lorsque cette phrase sortit de sa bouche, il ne regardait ni Josie, ni les autres, mais seulement la jeune rouquine, il la fixait dans les yeux, comme pour exprimer quelque chose de plus, il voulait qu’elle comprenne. Elle devait comprendre que c’était elle, la fille dont il se souciait, la fille à qui il pensait tous les jours, parfois sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte lui-même, la fille qu’il regardait avec tendresse, désir, et amour… Il voulait qu’elle comprenne tout ça en un seul regard, était-ce trop demander ?

Quand Anne vit son regard et entendit cette phrase, elle ne put s’empêcher de défaillir. Il a parlé de Winifred au passé ? Cela signifiait donc… Et puis ses yeux… les yeux qu’il avait en la regardant, ils étaient tellement doux et profonds qu’elle se sentit transpercée quand il la fixa.

Quant aux filles, elles assistèrent à une scène étrange, elles n’avaient pas l’impression de tout comprendre, mais vraisemblablement quelque chose se passait entre ces deux là, cela devenait de plus en plus évident.

Le jeune brun se dirigea à nouveau vers les ruines, il regarda Anne encore une fois en déclarant, « Je…je vais rejoindre les autres alors. »

Alors il allait juste rejoindre les autres ? À quoi jouait-il ? Allait-il lui aussi fêter la fin des examens finalement ? Ou alors attendait-il quelque chose d’autre de sa part?

Quelques instants plus tard, Anne et les filles étaient retournées autour du feu de joie, chacune d’entres elles s’échangeaient des regards et des messes basses sur ce qui venait de se produire. Bien entendu la jeune rousse n’était pas dans la confidence.

Elle pouvait voir plus loin derrière, Gilbert qui était en compagnie de Moody et Diana, il semblait avoir une discussion avec eux, malgré que ces derniers fussent visiblement trop saouls pour tenir une discussion sérieuse. Soudain, elle vit les autres garçons s’attrouper autour du jeune brun, l’un des Paul semblait interroger ce dernier. Anne ne pouvait rien entendre, mais elle imaginait que déjà tout le monde avait pu parler d’eux en leur absence.

Tout à coup, ses pensées furent interrompues par Tillie qui la toisait du regard, « Alors, Anne… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec Gilbert ? »

Ruby sauta aussi sur l’occasion pour l’interroger, « C’est vrai ça ?! Je n’en reviens pas que Gilbert ait dit ça à propos de Winifred. Tu en sais plus à propos de ça ?! Pourtant hier, il ne disait pas le contraire.»

« Ruby… C’est évident qu’elle le sait. Car elle en est la cause. », Rétorqua Jane, levant les yeux au ciel.

Anne commença à paniquer, « Co-comment ça… ? Pas du tout, je n’ai jamais voulu… Et puis pourquoi ça serait moi la cause ?! »

Jane se rapprocha de la jeune rousse et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui surprit la jeune fille qui jeta un coup d’œil à la main de cette dernière, «Anne… Je sais que tu as beaucoup, beaucoup aimé danser avec Gilbert l’autre jour à l’école. Tu devrais au moins être honnête avec nous. Et que dire de lui qui n’arrêtait pas de te dévorer du regard. C’était indécent. », Elle termina sa phrase en gloussant.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre à cela, puis Jane ajouta avec le sourire aux lèvres, « Et je suis sûre quand ce moment même, il te fixe au loin. »

« Il le fait ! », s’exclama Ruby en jetant un œil vers le jeune homme.

Au même moment, Anne se retourna, et elle vit en effet Gilbert qui la regardait à l’autre bout des ruines, il se mit à sourire timidement à celle-ci quand il s’aperçut de son regard sur lui.

« Comment n’ai-je pas pu le remarquer… ? », s’interrogea Josie, qui était déçue d’elle-même.

« Sans doute parce-que tu es trop centrée sur toi-même… », Rétorqua Jane d’un ton sarcastique.

« Bon, on se met en cercle les filles ? », s’impatienta Tillie. Sur ces mots elles s’exécutèrent.

Une fois toutes en place, les filles attendaient maintenant qu’Anne commence à réciter son texte, mais celle-ci semblait ailleurs, encore confuse parce qu’il venait de se produire avec Gilbert, de plus elle n’avait pas les notes de son discours avec elle. L’alcool n’arrangeant pas les choses pour éclaircir ses idées, elle resta alors muette, et ceci était exceptionnel pour celle-ci.

« Anne, on attend que tu commences ? », intervint Josie, qui n’en pouvait plus d’attendre.

« Euh… c’est que je n’ai pas mon texte, j’ai tout oublié.», Dit la jeune rousse peu fière de l’admettre, « Quelqu’un d’autre devrait le faire.», Finit-elle par déclarer. À cet instant cette dernière, n’arrivait pas à s’empêcher de regarder Gilbert, et elle réalisa qu’elle devrait faire ce rituel devant lui, comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassante.

Mais tout à coup, comme prise d’un soudain regain, elle tendit la main devant elle, vers le feu, et se mit à réciter son texte sans même avoir besoin de notes, apparemment tout était bien présent dans sa tête.

Les autres qui se trouvaient à l’autre bout des ruines, ont été comme alertés par l’aura de cette dernière et se retournèrent.

_« Déesse de Beltane, mère sacrée, reine de mai, dame sauvage des bois, gardienne de l’amour et de la vie, bienvenue dans notre cercle. »_

Gilbert était particulièrement attentif aux mots de la jolie rousse, pendant que les autres garçons semblaient s’esclaffer, lui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir les yeux remplis d’une certaine admiration. Comment faisait-elle ? C’était comme tout à l’heure, lorsqu’il la regardait danser seule perchée sur la barque, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l’admirer. Et assister à cette scène maintenant, cela confirmait bien tout ce qu’il avait pu ressentir auparavant.

Et là toutes les filles récitèrent à l’unisson, tout en brandissant une branche de bois, qu’elles avaient ramassé plus tôt.

_« Nous, femmes, puissantes et sacrées, déclarons en cette nuit que nos corps célestes nous appartiennent. Nous choisirons qui aimer et avec qui partager notre confiance. Nous marcherons sur cette terre avec grâce et respect. Nous serons toujours fières de notre intelligence. Nous honorerons nos émotions, afin que nos esprits s’élèvent. Si un homme nous rabaisse… on lui montrera la porte ! Nos esprits sont incassables, notre imagination libre. Marche avec nous, déesse. Nous sommes bénies. »_

Sur ces mots elles jetèrent chacune un galet dans le feu de joie, et commencèrent à danser autour en riant et en criant. C’était beaucoup moins gracieux et organisé que l’autre fois, néanmoins, elles avaient pu réciter leur texte sans erreur.

Pendant un instant, Anne avait pu oublier qu’un jeune brun la dévisager au loin. Mais lorsqu’elle s’arrêta de danser, elle revint par la même occasion à la réalité.

Que fallait-elle qu’elle fasse maintenant ? Est-ce qu’il l’attendait ?

Quelques temps plus tard, certains commençaient à vouloir rentrer chez eux, les Paul avaient décidé d’escorter Tillie jusque chez elle, c’était la première à partir. Puis Moody se dirigea vers Ruby, pour lui demander timidement s’il pouvait la raccompagner.

Josie, Jane et Diana décidèrent de rentrer ensemble, Anne avait pensé à les accompagner, mais la présence de Diana l’avait dissuadée.

Quant à Gilbert, il allait partir seul de son côté, il avait ramassé sa lampe à huile, et avait jeté un dernier coup d’œil à Anne. Il pensait qu’il l’avait peut-être trop monopolisée ce soir, étant donné qu’elle avait cherché à le fuir le restant de la soirée. Alors l’idée même de la raccompagner ne lui était même pas venu à l’esprit.

Seulement, au moment où il quittait les ruines, il entendit une voix familière l’appeler au loin.

« Gilbert ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initialement cela devait être le dernier chapitre, mais cette dernière partie étant beaucoup trop longue, j'ai décidé de la couper en deux, donc il y aura un tout dernier chapitre très bientôt!


	4. Son regard plein de promesses

Il ne restait plus personne aux ruines, Anne n’avait pas osé quitter les lieux avant Gilbert, inconsciemment elle avait espéré pouvoir parler au jeune homme une dernière fois. Malheureusement, jamais il ne vint vers elle, plusieurs fois dans la soirée, elle avait senti le regard de celui-ci sur elle, il lui avait même sourit timidement de loin.

La rouquine se sentait troublée à chaque fois qu’elle croisait les yeux du jeune brun, et bien entendu, le baiser qu’ils avaient échangé plus tôt était totalement la cause de ce nouveau trouble. À vrai dire elle n’avait pensé qu’à ça tout le long de la soirée, comment pouvait-elle penser à autre chose ? Gilbert l’avait embrassé, alors qu’il y a quelques jours à peine, il était bras dessus, bras dessous avec une élégante blonde. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Mais pour rendre tout ceci réel, elle devait avoir une discussion avec celui-ci. Et comme il ne se décidait pas à venir vers elle, et qu’il était sur le point de partir, elle prit son courage à deux mains, puis elle s’exclama peu confiante, « Gilbert ! »

Ce dernier, se retourna, et vit la jeune rouquine, qui tenait ses affaires à la main, ainsi que sa lampe, elle était aussi sur le départ, mais elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

Elle demanda, hésitante, « Je… Je me demandais si on pouvait marcher un peu ensemble ? »

Le jeune brun ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça, alors il se dirigea vers celle-ci et répondit, surpris, « Euh, oui… bien sûr. »

Anne semblait soulagée de sa réponse, mais au moment de s’engager dans un petit chemin, elle commença à cogiter sur ce qu’elle pourrait bien lui dire. Pourtant auparavant, elle n’avait jamais de problème à parler de tout et de rien avec Gilbert, chacun comprenait les ambitions de l’autre, et ils pourraient en parler des heures s’ils le désiraient. Ils pouvaient aussi parler de sujets plus léger et en plaisanter. C’est là qu’une idée lui vint, et si elle parlait des examens ? Ce serait le meilleur moyen de commencer à parler en douceur n’est-ce pas ?

Tout à coup, elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par le jeune homme lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent à un carrefour, « Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi...? », demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’appréhension.

La jeune fille visiblement surprise par cette question, savait bien aussi que selon sa réponse cela pourrait signifier quelque chose, mais elle ignorait quelle était la bonne réponse à donner à ce moment précis.

« Oui. Je-je veux dire, non. On peut se séparer à mi-chemin si tu veux, je-je ne veux pas que tu fasses un grand détour pour moi. ».

Anne était visiblement embarrassée, et au moment où elle finit sa phrase, elle était exaspérée par sa propre réponse. Une peur irrationnelle qu’il comprenne trop ses intentions, comme si elle craignait qu’il se moque d’elle sans aucune raison. Pourtant, celui-ci lui avait donné un premier baiser plus tôt dans la soirée, ses intentions à lui étaient pourtant claires. Mais elle craignait toujours quelque chose, que tout ça n’était finalement qu’un rêve, ou même que cela était le fruit de son imagination trop fertile. L’amour ne ressemblait en rien à celui écrit dans les livres après tout, comment pouvait-elle comprendre cette situation ? Une pensée pire encore lui vint, et s’il regrettait son geste, après tout un baiser ne signifiait pas forcément qu’on éprouve des sentiments ? Il suffisait de voir Jerry et Diana. Ou pire encore Billy qui embrasse la pauvre Josie, il n’y avait certainement rien de romantique dans cette dernière situation, ce n’était certainement pas de…l’amour.

« Ca ne me dérange pas de te raccompagner jusque chez toi. », affirma le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle acquiesça de la tête timidement, « Bien... »

Les deux adolescents poursuivirent leur route et arrivèrent devant le lac aux miroirs, Anne n’avait toujours pas réussi à lancer une discussion, et c’était exactement pareil pour le jeune homme qui était apparemment lui aussi dans de nombreux conflits internes.

Elle lui avait demandé de marcher avec lui, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soit, mais il pensait qu’elle allait dire quelque chose, peut-être le disputer pour son comportement, seulement rien de tout ça, elle était incroyablement silencieuse. Pourtant, elle était là si proche de lui qu’il aurait presque pu effleurer sa main. Etait-ce qu’elle voulait ? Se rapprocher de lui ? Peut-être n’arrivait-elle pas à faire le premier pas après tout. Ou bien c’était autre chose ? Il repensa à la façon dont il l’avait embrassé, c’était si soudain, lui-même fut surpris par son propre geste. Ce n’était pas pour cette raison qu’il était venu aux ruines, mais… Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu’en voyant la jeune rousse sous la lumière du clair de lune qu’elle serait si ravissante ? Peut-être se cherchait-il des excuses, le jeune homme ne voulait pas admettre que cette idée l’avait effleuré de nombreuses fois depuis qu’il connaissait Anne.

Soudain, Gilbert décida d’intervenir, « Je... Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute à l’heure- », mais Anne décida de sortir de son silence et parla en même temps que le jeune homme, « Ce…ce n’est rien. C’est moi qui te doit des excuses-»

« Non. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. C’était si incorrecte, et tu pensais sans doute que-»

La jeune rousse ne pouvait s’empêcher de dire aussi enfin tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, le meilleur moyen qu’elle avait trouvé pour le faire était de parler en même temps que le jeune brun, de cette façon il serait peut-être moins conscient de ce qu’elle lui racontait, « J’aurais dû te laisser parler, mais comme souvent je-»

Le jeune homme l’interrompit en ricanant, « Tu veux dire comme maintenant ? »

Anne se sentit stupide tout à coup, elle reproduisait encore le même schéma, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s’empêcher de contredire Gilbert Blythe dès que celui-ci avait l’audace d’ouvrir la bouche ?

La jeune fille fit un sourire gêné, « Je suppose que certaines choses ne changeront jamais… Je suppose que je devrais encore m’excuser, mais je recommencerai sans doute dans quelques minutes. », Déclara-t-elle en riant.

Gilbert gloussa, se moquant gentiment de celle-ci car elle avait tout à fait raison.

Soudain l’expression du jeune homme se fit sérieuse, il s’arrêta au milieu du chemin, il tendit le bras et tira légèrement sur la manche de la jeune fille pour qu’elle s’arrête à son tour. Elle se retourna et fut aussitôt surprise par ce geste. Elle s’arrêta alors, et se retrouva encore une fois en face de ce dernier.

« Puis-je ? », lui demanda-t-il en fixant les affaires que tenait la jeune adolescente. Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle acquiesça légèrement, sans voix. Il prit alors ses effets personnels et les déposa à ses pieds. Anne le regarda faire, toujours confuse.

Autour d’eux, tout était tranquille, on pouvait voir le clair de lune se reflétant à la surface du lac. Le lac aux miroirs n’avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom, les crickets chantaient encore, et même encore plus fort depuis qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés près de l’étendue eau.

Se tenant à présent devant elle, il la regarda dans les yeux, tandis que son regard à lui était presque suppliant, « Je te devais des excuses pour tout à l’heure, mais finalement tu avais raison, c’était inutile… », Il prit tout doucement l’une des mains de la jeune rousse, et la dirigea vers sa bouche, il déposa un baiser délicat sur ses jointures, « …parce que je recommencerai.»

Ce qui fit tressaillir la jeune fille, mais quand elle vit l’expression du jeune homme lorsqu’il releva sa tête, celle-ci ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Seulement ce dernier n’était pas rassasié, il dirigea une fois encore ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, ce baiser fut encore plus insistant que le précédent, et cette fois il la fixa dans les yeux tout en le faisant.

Anne voyait bien la légère insolence du jeune brun, auparavant cela l’aurait agacé au plus haut point, mais cette fois il l’agaçait d’une façon bien différente.

Dès qu’il se redressa, il commença à dire avec un sourire, « Anne, tu- »

Mais celui-ci fut soudain interrompu par la jeune rousse qui en moins de quelques secondes, c’était approché du jeune homme pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle passa sa main autour de sa nuque. Gilbert fut surpris par ce geste mais aussitôt il en profita pour la serrer contre lui, en prenant sa taille entre ses mains.

Ces deux là attendaient cela depuis si longtemps qu’ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de respirer correctement, leur souffle était si haletant, chacun aspirant l’air de l’autre.

Cette fois, ils savaient bien ce qu’ils faisaient, ils étaient conscient de ce que l’un et l’autre désirait. Et puis c’était sûr qu’ici personne ne les interromprait.

Les deux adolescents expérimentaient réellement le baiser pour la première fois, ce n’était pas comme leur premier baiser, cette fois, ils prenaient le temps, ce n’était plus qu’un simple aveu, maintenant ils désiraient seulement profiter du moment.

De temps en temps, leurs lèvres se séparaient, pour qu’ils puissent reprendre un peu leur souffle, regardant dans les yeux l’un de l’autre, ils se rendaient bien compte de leur appétit réciproque, cela les faisaient sourire. Puis aussitôt voyant leurs yeux remplis d’un certain désire, ils débutaient encore un autre baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi au bord du lac durant de longues minutes, à s’embrasser encore et encore, sans que ni l’un ni l’autre n’ait envie d’arrêter ces échanges passionnés.

Anne n’aurait jamais imaginé que cette soirée puisse se terminer de cette façon, jamais elle n’aurait pensé avoir son premier baiser cette nuit là. Encore moins goûter les lèvres de Gilbert, c’était quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu décrire auparavant, jamais elle n’aurait pensé que ses lèvres soient si sucrées. Peut-être était-ce son imagination ? Mais pour elle, les lèvres du jeune brun n’avaient rien à envier aux plus délicieuses des gourmandises. Sentir ses mains caressant sa taille et être si proche de lui, étaient la plus exquise des sensations.

Le jeune homme était loin de nier son plaisir également, la jeune rousse, avait les lèvres les plus douces qui soient, c’était tellement agréable de l’embrasser, sentir sa taille entre ses mains, caresser sa joue de temps en temps. À chaque nouveau baiser, il expérimentait quelque chose d’autre. Pour le suivant, il passerait la main dans sa chevelure rousse, elle était tellement ravissante et attendrissante, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la regarder avec une telle convoitise, qu’il pourrait sans doute passer une grande partie de la nuit à reproduire ceci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après de langoureux baisers échangés, Gilbert fit signe à Anne vers les hautes herbes qui longeaient le lac, signifiant qu’il voulait s’y installer avec elle. La jeune fille acquiesça simplement en souriant, il la guida alors en la prenant par la main, et s’assirent tous les deux au bord du lac.

Ils étaient à présent assis côte à côte, leurs épaules s’effleurèrent, puis ils se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre, se regardant dans les yeux avec toujours plus de désir, le jeune brun posa une main sur la joue de la rouquine, il la caressa délicatement avec son pouce et l’embrassa à nouveau.

Quand Gilbert retira sa bouche des lèvres de la jeune rousse, cette dernière prononça enfin une phrase le sourire aux lèvres, « Parfois, c’est bien mieux quand nous ne parlons pas. »

Cela fit ricaner le jeune homme, « Alors… tu en avais donc marre de m’entendre ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Peut-être… », Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

« Donc, c’était seulement pour ça ? », avec une mine faussement renfrognée.

Avec un sourire taquin elle demanda au lieu de répondre, « Et toi ? »

« Probablement… »

Les deux jeunes gens se souriaient en se regardant avec des yeux remplis d’une certaine tendresse, puis d’un seul coup Anne prit enfin conscience de la situation après l’euphorie passée.

« Je…je devrais rentrer maintenant, si je ne rentre pas de la nuit, Marilla finira par s’en apercevoir. Et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui raconter. », Dit-elle embarrassée, elle se mit debout, et lissa sa robe.

Gilbert prit à son tour conscience de la situation en la regardant, il se racla la gorge, gêné lui aussi, « Euh... Je… Tu as raison je vais te raccompagner. Nous avons suffisamment…et je ne veux pas… », Il se leva du sol à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient à présent en route pour Green Gables, ils marchèrent ainsi main dans la main. Tout le long du chemin ils étaient à nouveau aussi détendu l’un que l’autre, Anne commença à aborder divers sujets dont celui des examens, jusque maintenant ils n’avaient même pas encore pris le temps de le faire.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Green Gables, ils se tenaient debout près des clôtures blanches, le jeune brun parlait de son manque d’enthousiasme à poursuivre ses études à Queens.

« J’aimerais bien demander à Miss Stacy au sujet de son amie qui travaille à l’Université de Toronto, je pense que je vais lui écrire. Je ne crois pas qu’à Queens je pourrais étudier ce que je recherche. »

« Tu devrais lui demander, qui sait où cela t’emmènera, j’espère que tu parviendras à faire ce que tu souhaites, même si je n’ai aucun doute à propos de ça. »

En disant cela les deux jeunes gens prirent conscience de que cela impliquait, ils seront certainement séparés à la rentrée si Gilbert parvient à être en contact avec l’amie de Miss Stacy.

Malgré tout, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça, il fallait qu’ils vivent l’instant présent. Anne s’apprêta à partir en faisant un signe de la main au jeune homme, mais ce dernier fut contrarié par ce geste, il ne semblait pas satisfait.

Alors en souriant il se dirigea vers elle, il captura ses lèvres aussitôt, et l’embrassa à trois reprises, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune rousse, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire face à l’appétit de ce dernier.

Une fois leurs échanges passionnés terminés, elle le quitta avec déjà une pointe de regret, elle n’allait certainement pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, puisqu’il était très tard et que surtout cette journée avait été riche en émotion.

« N’oublie pas demain je viendrais te chercher. », dit-il en souriant.

Celle-ci fut confuse, « Demain ? Me chercher ? Mais- »

« Alors, soit prête. », déclara-t-il fermement en l’interrompant avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Puis les deux adolescents se séparèrent enfin chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain matin, Anne était encore couchée dans son lit, le jour s’était levé depuis longtemps, elle semblait toujours endormie et dans ses songes, un sourire radieux se dessinait sur son visage.

Puis tout à coup elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait une expression paniquée. Est-ce que tout ceci était réel ou finalement elle l’avait rêvé ? Gilbert l’avait embrassé ? Encore plus invraisemblable, ils avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à s’embrasser au bord du lac aux miroirs ? Elle avait rendez-vous avec lui aujourd’hui ?!

Quand elle descendit, elle tomba sur Marilla qui semblait préparer le repas dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien… Tu es enfin debout. Je t’ai laissé dormir car je me doutais que tu fêterais les examens jusque tard dans la nuit. »

« Mais- »

« Tu crois vraiment que je n’ai pas eu ton âge… », Puis elle ajouta fièrement, « Enfin, je suis sûre que Gilbert et toi vous serez les premiers de la classe. »

« Gilbert et moi… », Répéta-t-elle comme dans un souffle.

« Qu’il y a-t-il ? », demanda Marilla soucieuse.

Tout à coup Matthew rentra dans la maison, il venait vraisemblablement de dehors.

Anne répondit à celle-ci les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres, « Gilbert m’a embrassé. »

Le vieil homme qui ne comprenait pas bien la situation se sentit embarrassé, il ne savait plus où regarder après avoir entendu ceci, alors il ressortit aussitôt de la cuisine sans dire un mot comme si de rien n’était.

Marilla ne s’attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration aujourd’hui, alors elle ne sut quoi répondre, « Je suis… je suis heureuse pour toi, Anne, enfin pour vous deux.», finit-elle par dire avec un sourire sincère, puis elle ajouta en haussant les sourcils, « Enfin, tu aimes Gilbert Blythe n’est-ce pas? »

Suite à cette question, la jeune rousse réalisa, si elle l’aimait, qu’allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Au même moment, Gilbert était lui aussi debout depuis peu de temps, un sourire ne le quittait plus depuis qu’il avait ouvert les yeux.

Il se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son déjeuner et vit Bash qui était assis avec la petite Delphine sur ses genoux, le jeune père avait un sourire particulièrement espiègle sur le visage malgré que plus tôt il s’était encore disputé avec sa mère, « Alors… j’espère que Mme Blythe est bien rentrée chez elle hier soir, car il était très tard quand je t’ai entendu rentrer. »

Mais cette taquinerie ne fit pas changer l’humeur du jeune homme, « Tu pourras faire toutes les remarques que tu veux aujourd’hui, je m’en fiche. », dit-il toujours rayonnant de bonheur.

« Merci bien, ça me va sincèrement droit au cœur. », fit Sebastian, fière de lui.

Puis tout à coup Hazel entra dans la cuisine, elle semblait avoir tout entendu de la conversation, « Mme Blythe ? Vous vous êtes mariés M. Gilbert ?! »

Sebastian ne put s’empêcher de glousser en entendant sa mère appeler le jeune homme M. Gilbert, et quand même temps sans le savoir elle participait à ces taquineries au sujet de Anne.

« Euh… Non. », Répondit-il embarrassé. Puis il regarda Bash en souriant et désapprouvant de la tête.

Au milieu de l’après-midi alors qu’Anne faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, elle était plus nerveuse que jamais. Et si Gilbert ne venait finalement pas ? Il n’y avait pourtant aucune raison rationnelle de penser ça. Puis tout à coup, elle fut alertée par un bruit, elle se retourna, et vit une enveloppe cachetée qui venait d’être glissée sous sa porte.

Elle se précipita vers l’enveloppe pour la ramasser, elle ouvrit la lettre, et lut :

_« Tu es l’amie la plus chère que j’aurais jamais. »_

À cet instant, elle comprit qui se cachait derrière ces mots, alors elle fut soulagée, elle inspira un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte, et vit Diana tenant un pissenlit entre ses deux mains jointes, son regard implorait le pardon.

« Je suis désolée, Anne. », déclara-t-elle émue.

« Je suis désolée aussi. », rétorqua son amie tout aussi bouleversée.

« Je veux être plus courageuse. Et je ne veux plus jamais mentir. Je veux être celle que je suis vraiment. Et cette personne, plus que tout, est ta meilleure amie. », Dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Les deux amies rirent nerveusement, tellement elles étaient heureuses de se réconcilier, alors Anne prit son amie par la main et l’emmena devant la fenêtre. Elles croisèrent leur petit doigt, et déclarèrent à l’unisson, « Je jure solennellement d’être fidèle à ma chère amie Anne/Diana tant que brilleront le soleil et la lune. »

« Et maintenant, envoyons notre serment au monde entier. », déclara la jeune rousse le sourire aux lèvres, elles passèrent alors leurs têtes par la fenêtre et soufflèrent sur le pissenlit toutes les deux, puis elles rirent ensuite aux éclats.

Quelques instants plus tard, Anne était assise avec Diana sur son lit, tout en coiffant les cheveux de son amie, et discutant de la soirée de la veille, surtout d’un événement en particulier.

« Alors… c’est pour ça que Gilbert s’est enfuit avec toi derrière les ruines. », déclara la jeune brune avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ce n’était pas calculé! Enfin… je pense.»

« Bien sûr que non… », Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, peu convaincue.

« Mais c’est arrivé… Et maintenant… je ne sais pas ce qu’il va se passer, à la fin de l’été il n’ira sans doute pas étudier à Queens. Nous nous ne verrons plus… Enfin, je ne devrais pas penser à ça. », Conclut-elle avec un sourire de façade.

Diana se retourna et prit la main de son amie, « Gilbert Blythe a le béguin pour toi depuis tes premiers jours à l’école, crois-tu vraiment qu’étudier ailleurs changera quelque chose ? »

« Tu crois… ? », l’interrogea-t-elle anxieuse.

La jeune brune la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour signifier que c’était l’évidence même. Puis elle se leva du lit, « Je devrais rentrer maintenant. Oh… ? », Celle-ci regarda par la fenêtre avec un petit sourire en coin, « Je crois qu’un jeune homme va demander à vous voir très bientôt. »

Ce qui fit réagir la jeune rousse aussitôt, « Dé-déjà ?! Quelle heure est-il ?! », Cette dernière se précipita devant son miroir pour voir l’allure qu’elle avait.

Diana se mit à rire, « Tu es très bien… Mais j’ai l’impression que Gilbert a une certaine préférence quand tu te lâches les cheveux. Etant donné les événements d’hier…»

« Mes cheveux… lâchée ?! », répéta-t-elle réticente à l’idée.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être pas comme hier, mais comme ce jour-là à la foire. Je suis sûre qu’il t’avait trouvé particulièrement jolie. Mais fais comme tu veux, ça ira quoiqu’il en soit. », La jeune brune lui sourit et quitta alors la chambre, laissant son amie décontenancée.

Gilbert se tenait devant Green Gables, il était un peu anxieux, se demandant comment Anne serait aujourd’hui, allait-elle regretter ce qu’il s’était passé la veille ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ?

Sur le chemin des amoureux en se rendant à Green Gables, il avait pu cueillir quelques fleurs sauvages pour Anne.

En arrivant devant la demeure des Cuthbert, il aperçut Matthew et Jerry qui étaient dans la grange, ils étaient assis tous les deux, apparemment en pause, il les salua alors de la main.

Matthew fut étonné de voir le jeune homme avec des fleurs à la main, mais il le salua à son tour. Gilbert se dirigea vers eux pour pouvoir échanger quelques politesses.

Au même moment, Jerry sourit et déclara, « Peut-être qu’on devrait lui faire peur et lui dire qu’on n’approuve pas du tout qu’il vienne chercher Anne. », cela fit glousser le vieil homme.

Le jeune brun était à présent devant eux, un peu nerveux il commença à leur adresser la parole, il se racla la gorge, « hm. Bonjour. Est-ce que Anne est là ? »

« Bonjour Gilbert. », répondit Matthew, « Eh bien, je pense que oui. », celui semblait un peu embarrassé, puis il ajouta timidement avec un petit sourire, « Ces fleurs sont jolies. Tu la trouveras dans la maison, elle était encore dans le coin avec Diana tout à l’heure.»

Le jeune homme sourit à cette réponse, et il rétorqua avec une certaine gêne car se retrouvant démasqué, « Merci, M. Cuthbert. », puis il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le porche.

Au même instant, il croisa Diana qui venait de quitter Anne, elle le salua avec un sourire en coin, « Bonjour Gilbert, Anne ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Merci, bonne journée à toi. », répondit-il avec le sourire.

Marilla qui était dans la cuisine, aperçut alors ce dernier, « Gilbert, c’est bon de te voir. »

« Bonjour Miss Cuthbert.», Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Puis elle jeta un coup œil aux fleurs qu’il tenait, « Je… je vais prévenir Anne. »

« Merci… »

La femme âgée sourit au jeune homme et aussitôt elle se dirigea vers l’escalier menant à l’étage, puis elle hurla, « Anne ! Tu pourrais descendre ! Gilbert est là ! »

Anne était toujours dans sa chambre devant son miroir, lorsqu’elle entendit la voix de Marilla qui l’appelait. Elle savait déjà avant cela, que Gilbert était là, mais maintenant il était dans la maison et il l’attendait.

Quand son amie Diana fut partie, elle était restée plusieurs minutes devant son miroir, Gilbert avait vraiment une préférence pour sa coiffure ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, si elle descendait avec les cheveux libérés, il devinerait sans doute pourquoi. Mais si elle descendait avec ses tresses il serait déçu ? Tout ceci était ridicule, elle le rejoindra telle qu’elle était maintenant, et puis ses cheveux roux lâchés… Non ce n’était pas possible, qui pourrait aimer les voir libre ? À la foire c’était différent, Diana lui avait prêté un joli ruban, et puis c’est elle aussi qui l’avait aidé à boucler ses cheveux. Mais là elle n’avait aucun artifice pour les rendre plus jolis. Non, ça ne plairait pas à Gilbert.

La jeune fille respira un grand coup et sortit de sa chambre. Quand elle descendit et arriva dans la cuisine, Marilla n’était plus là, en revanche Gilbert se tenait là avec un sourire radieux sur son visage. Elle vit tout de suite qu’il tenait dans ses mains quelques fleurs sauvages.

Elle s’avança alors vers lui, et ce dernier lui tendit les fleurs, « Quand je les ai vu sur le chemin, j’ai pensé que tu les aimerais. »

« Je les adore…magnifiques. Merci. », répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, elle s’empressa ensuite de prendre un pot et de verser un peu d’eau pour les mettre dedans.

« Que…que veux-tu faire ? », demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Le jeune brun se gratta la tête, et peu sûr de lui il haussa les sourcils, « J’avais pensé marcher un peu avec toi jusqu’au lac ou ailleurs… ? »

« Marcher jusqu’au lac aux miroirs est toujours une charmante idée. », rétorqua-t-elle avec le sourire et un peu gênée se remémorant la nuit passée au bord du lac.

Gilbert fit un petit gloussement à cette remarque, puis offrit son bras, pour qu’elle puisse glisser le sien, ce qu’Anne finit par faire, elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa joie.

Quand les deux adolescents sortirent de la maison, le jeune brun jeta un œil vers la grange pour voir si Matthew et Jerry s’y trouvaient encore. Mais apparemment, ils avaient terminé leur pause, et ils étaient maintenant on ne savait où, sans doute on compagnie aussi de Marilla.

Anne trouvait ça aussi étrange de ne voir personne dans les environs, peut-être l’avaient-ils fait exprès ?

Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur le chemin des amoureux, toujours bras dessus bras dessous, après des regards et des petits sourires timides échangés.

La jeune rousse était en proie à quelques dilemmes depuis hier, mais ce n’était plus les mêmes. Elle se demandait toujours à quoi ressemblerait les autres jours maintenant, et si Gilbert partait étudier à l’autre bout du Canada, pourraient-ils même avoir un avenir ensemble ? Elle devrait alors passer des années loin du jeune homme, loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?

Quant au jeune homme, il avait peu dormi la nuit précédente, une certaine rouquine avait occupé son esprit, il était plongé dans un tel état d’extase, qu’il n’avait même pas pensé à un détail. Après la fin de l’été, il ne fera pas sa rentrée au Queens College, il l’avait décidé, il ferait tout son possible pour poursuivre ses études dans l’établissement le plus adapté à sa vocation. Ce matin même, il avait rédigé sa lettre, la prochaine étape consisté à rendre visite à Miss Stacy pour lui demander l’adresse de son amie.

Il ne s’attendait pas non plus à penser à un autre sujet aujourd’hui, mais cela se produisit quand Bash le taquina ce matin, à propos de la soirée de la veille, et surtout de l’avancée de sa relation avec une certaine rousse. Sebastian avait nommé la jeune fille, Mme Blythe, sur le coup cela l’avait fait rire, car celui-ci essayait toujours de le taquiner sur des points sensibles. Mais finalement Gilbert riait à moitié ce matin-là, s’engager avec Anne n’était pas tant une plaisanterie que ça, cela allait même être inévitable, il savait qu’il se marierait avec elle un jour. Malheureusement leur prochaine longue séparation allait tout bouleverser.

Quand les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent au bord du lac aux miroirs, ils s’installèrent tous les deux au même endroit que la nuit précédente.

Une fois tout deux installés sur l’herbe, Gilbert prit délicatement la main d’Anne, il la regarda dans les yeux avec une certaine appréhension, « J’ai écrit ma lettre ce matin pour l’amie de Miss Stacy, je l’enverrai dès que j’aurais obtenu son adresse auprès d’elle. »

« Oh. Je vois… », Répondit-elle essayant au maximum de cacher son émotion, « Je suis vraiment contente que tu l’aies fait, elle pourra sans doute te faire entrer à l’Université de Toronto. Imagine un peu toutes les choses fantastiques que tu pourras apprendre là-bas ! », Celle-ci faisait vraiment de son mieux pour paraître enjouée à cette idée.

Ce dernier paraissait partager son enthousiasme, « Je trouve aussi cette idée très excitante ! Mais… », Soudain son expression changea, « Les études de médecine sont vraiment très longue, tu auras sans doute terminé tes études bien avant moi. C’est pourquoi j’ai pensé… »

Il sortit une petite pochette en velours de sa poche de gilet. Anne regarda l’objet avec curiosité, elle se demanda qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Mais elle resta muette, le laissant terminer.

Il ouvrit la pochette et la secoua dans sa main, la jeune rousse le regardait avec attention, et c’est ainsi qu’elle la vit dans sa main, une bague. Une jolie petite bague dorée, avec une pierre verte émeraude. La bouche de la jeune fille s’entrouvrit légèrement, elle s’était comme arrêtée de respirer, ses yeux allèrent de la paume de main de Gilbert à ses yeux.

Quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle comprit instantanément de quoi il était question, il commença alors à dire, « Cette bague… c’était la bague de ma mère. Elle est très modeste. »

« Elle est magnifique… », S’extasia la jeune rousse émue.

Quand il vit les yeux émerveillés de celle-ci, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire et de lui reprendre la main, « Anne, je crois que j’ai toujours su que tu devais faire parti de ma vie, tu as toujours rendu les choses plus belles qu’elles ne le sont. Ma vie ne peut pas être complète sans toi à mes côtés. »

La jeune rousse avait les yeux brillants, ces mots qu’elle n’avait jamais espéré entendre un jour étaient lâchés, elle resta complètement muette, pour elle y était impossible de trouver le moindre mot qui pourrait répondre à cela.

Voyant l’expression de la jeune fille, soudain la voix du jeune brun vacilla, l’émotion le submergeant, « Je t'aime… de toutes les façons qu'il est possible d'aimer, et je souhaite…qu'un jour... tu acceptes de m'épouser. »

Gilbert se sentait maintenant soulagé d’avoir pu mettre des mots enfin sur tout ce qu’il avait pu ressentir depuis qu’il connaissait Anne. Mais maintenant une légère appréhension se faisait ressentir, comment allait-elle réagir à cette déclaration ? Il fronça les sourcils redoutant toujours sa réponse.

La jeune rousse resta un moment sans voix, on entendait seulement sa respiration qui était visiblement perturbée, des petits souffles dissimulant toute la surprise qu’elle éprouvait en cet instant.

N’étant pas capable de sortir le moindre mot, elle posa une de ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme, elle pouvait percevoir dans ses yeux une certaine peur mais surtout de l’amour.

En se rendant compte de cela, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour elle ce baiser signifiait tout ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix. Alors elle l’embrassa avec une telle passion, il devait comprendre qu’elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle voulait passer sa vie aux côtés de Gilbert Blythe.

Alors qu’ils étaient encore tout deux en train de s’embrasser, Gilbert en profita pour glisser la bague à l’annulaire de l’adolescente. Quand celle-ci s’en aperçut, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire à ce dernier, il sourit également fier de lui. Car il en était persuadé maintenant, il allait un jour épouser Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

Les deux amoureux restèrent assis au bord du lac aux miroirs jusqu’au soir, à se faire des promesses et à seulement savourer l’instant comme de véritables adolescents.

Peu importe, les nombreuses tempêtes qu’ils devraient sans doute encore traverser, ils savaient que jamais ils ne cesseraient de s’aimer.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce One Shot, vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, j'ai déjà prévu d'en écrire un autre de ce genre avec un autre épisode de la série.
> 
> J'avais mi à disposition un sondage pour le prochain OS, merci d'avoir voté, le prochain OS sera sur l'épisode de la Foire du Comté (S3x06)  
> J'ai hâte de commencer à écrire et de partager ça.
> 
> En attendant je retourne à ma longue fic post saison 3 ^^

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie de tester depuis un petit moment ce genre de one shot, c'est à dire changer un petit élément et refaire la scène à partir de ça! Bref c'était fun à faire, ça me change de ma longue fic!


End file.
